fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Valley
This is a fanfiction story made by Brekclub85 and is co written by Great Valley Guardian. It is a crossover series of Total Drama Island/Action/The Musical and The Land Before Time. It will contain 22 episodes in season one. It recently started a season two. 'Summary' ---- Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet accidentely ran into a secret government time machine, as he says it. Thanks to that, Chris had a brilliant idea. He used it to go back into 65,000,000 BC. He also had an idea of selecting twenty-two young dinos to compete. The last dinosaur standing will win The Stone of Cold Fire, which grants a single dino's two wishes, while in season two it appears to be some sort of cash. Whenever a challenge is finished, the losing team has to vote someone off to walk the Tunnel of Shame. Like marshmellows, Gilded Chrises, and barf bags with airline issued peanuts, Chris throws out grapes(sweet bubbles in dinosaur talk) to the dinos of the losing team that are safe except one. In season 2, they were shaped like Chris, making them counterparts of the Gilded Chris. The Confession Cam also returns. Some previous campers from Total Drama Island and other Land Before Time dinosaurs will make guest appearances. Those would be Noah, Topsy(known as Mr. Threehorn), Dil, Doc, Tyler, Doc, Red Claw, Duncan, Bridgette, Cody, Old One, Bron, Izzy, Tria, Gwen, and other various dinosaurs, interns, and crew members. There are mentionings of Harold(who was originally going to guest star but Duncan pushed him out of the way), Heather, Lindsay, Trent, and Tippy's mother. Note that Harold, Heather, and Lindsay were seen in interviews about their opinion on Total Drama Valley. In the nineteenth episode, we will see where the losers are hanging out and that some of the previous campers share their thoughts about TDV. We also learn that Red Claw is Chomper's uncle, Petrie gets a big crush on Tera, Icky disguised himself as Itchy so he can get away from Dil, Littlefoot and Ali express their true feelings, and so much more. Nod even says he never liked bullying. Chomper won the first season and the winner of the second season has yet to be revealed. Ever since December 28, TDV has been on hiatus, until March 31. Red Claw and Dil host an aftermath show similar to what Geoff and Bridgette do. Link to the author's story(starts with the prolouge):http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4612919/1/Total_Drama_Valley The Competitors Are: *Ali the Longneck/Apatosaurus(Runner-Up) (FF) (6th Eliminated At Season 2 in Spiral The DragRace) (GG) (Similarity to Gwen) *Cera the Threehorn/Triceratops(20th Eliminated In I Triple Dino Dare You) (FF) (GG) (Similarity to Heather) *Chomper the Sharptooth/T-Rex(Winner) (FF) (GG) (Similarity to Owen) *Ducky the Swimmer/Parasaurolophus(14th Eliminated In It's All Downhill From Here) (FF) (5th Eliminated At Season 2 in Mansion of Misery) (GG) (Similarity to Lindsay) *Guido the Glider/Microraptor(11st Eliminated in On A Wing And A Scare) (SS) (3rd Eliminated At Season 2 in A Key Secret) (GB) (Similarity to Harold) *Hyp the Bigmouth/Hypsilophodon(1st Eliminated in Rock Of Ages) (FF/Originally SS) (Similarity to Eva) *Icky the Sharpbeak/Ichthyornis(6th Eliminated in Big Trouble On Big Waters) (SS/Originally FF) (Similarity to Izzy) *Littlefoot the Longneck/Apatosaurus(12th Eliminated in Cook, Lie, And Sinker) (FF) (GB) (Similiarity to Trent) *Mo the Swimmer/Ophthalmosaurus(3rd Eliminated in Volley Battle) (SS) (Similarity to Noah) *Mutt the Bigmouth/Muttaburrasaurus(2nd Eliminated in UnaMazeIng Developments) (SS) (Similarity to Ezekiel) *Myra the Fast Biter/Velociraptor(7th Eliminated in Game Over, Dude) (FF) (GB) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Beth) *Nod the Nodosaurus(8th Eliminated in The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure) (FF) (Similarity to Cody) *Petrie the Flyer/Pteranodon(15th Eliminated in Fear Facers) (SS/Originally FF) (GG) (Similarity to DJ) *Rhett the Longneck/Apatosaurus(9th Eliminated in Water We Waiting For) (SS) (GB) (Similarity to Cody) *Rita the Sharptooth/T-Rex(16th Eliminated In The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter) (FF) (4th Eliminated At Season 2 in Water Water Everywhere) (GG) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Izzy) *Rory the Fast Biter/Velociraptor(17th Eliminated In Triple Threat) (SS) (1st and 2nd Eliminated At Season 2 in Sumo For Your Money) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Geoff) *Ruby the Fast Runner/Oviraptor(13th Eliminated in Digestion Dual) (SS) (GB) (Similarity to Bridgette) *Shorty the Longneck/Brachiosaurus(19th Eliminated in Rock N' Rolldown) (SS) (GB) (Similarity to Duncan) *Spike the Spiketail/Stegosaurus(4th Eliminated in Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts) (FF/Originally SS) (GB) (Similarity to Justin) *Tera the Flyer/Pteranodon(10th Eliminated in Obstacle Discourse) (SS) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Courtney) *Tippy the Spiketail/Stegosaurus(18th Eliminated in Losing The Winner's Edge) (FF)(1st and 2nd Eliminated At Season 2 in Sumo For Your Money) (Similarity to Leshawna) *Tricia the Threehorn/Triceratops(5th Eliminated in Icy Cold Hearts, Literally) (SS) (GG) (Similarity to Tyler) Katie and Sadie don't have any dinosaur counterparts because none of the dinos have actions similar to those two. It's currently unkown if Alejandro and Sierra have any dino counterparts. FF= Fighting Flatteeth SS= Super Sharpteeth GG= Girly Girls GB= Goonie Boys 'Mentionings Of Previous Movies And Episodes' ---- *Phobia Factor(TDI) *The Mysterious Tooth Crisis(LBT) *Seach And Do Not Destroy(TDI) *The Lone Dinosaur Returns(LBT) *The Big Longneck Scheme(LBT) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day Of The Flyers 'Pukers' ---- *Cera *Petrie *Ruby Relationships ---- *Chomper and Rita *Littlefoot and Ali *Guido and Tippy *Petrie and Tera *Rory and Myra 'All Characters' ---- *Ali (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Bigtail (Debuted In I Triple Dino Dare You) *Blacktail (Debuted In Run For Fun) *Bridgette (Debuted In Big Trouble On Big Waters) *Bron (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Cera (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chef (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chomper (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chris (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Cody (Debuted In Obstacle Discourse) *Dein (Debuted In Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity) *Dil (Debuted In Big Trouble On Big Waters) *Doc (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Ducky (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Duncan (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Eva (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Ezekiel (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Greg (Debuted In TDV Aftermath 1) *Guido (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Gwen (Debuted In Cook, Lie, And Sinker) *Harold (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Heather (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Hyp (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Icky (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Izzy (Debuted In On A Wing And A Scare) *Justin (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Katie (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Leshawna (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Lindsay (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Littlefoot (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Longtail (Debuted In TDV Aftermath 1) *Mo (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Mutt (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Myra (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Noah (Debuted In Icy Cold Hearts, Literally) *Nod (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Old One (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Owen (Debuted In Road To Ruin) *Petrie (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Pterano (Debuted In Rock N' Rolldown) *Red Claw (Debuted In The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure) *Rhett (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Rinkus (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Rita (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Rory (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Ruby (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Sadie (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Shorty (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Sierra (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Spike (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tera (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Terri (Debuted In Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity) *Tippy (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Topsy (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Trent (Debuted In Road To Ruin) *Tria (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tricia (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tyler (Debuted In It's All Downhill From Here) 'Episodes' ---- *Before The Dinos Get Sore *Rock Of Ages *UnaMazeIng Developments *Volley Battle *Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts *Icy Cold Hearts, Literally *Big Trouble On Big Waters *Game Over, Dude *The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure *Water We Waiting For *Obstacle Discourse *On A Wing And A Scare *Cook, Lie, And Sinker *Digestion Dual *It's All Downhill From Here *Fear Facers *The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter *Triple Threat *Losing The Winner's Edge *Rock N' Rolldown *I Triple Dino Dare You *Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity 'Season Two' ---- *Road To Ruin *Run For Fun *Sumo For Your Money *A Key Secret *Water Water Everywhere *Mansion of Misery *TDV Aftermath 1 *A Tour With A Twist *Spiral The DragRace 'TDV2 Aftermath Commenters' ---- *Hyp *Icky *Mo *Mutt *Nod *Tera *Rory (Joined in TDV Aftermath 1) *Tippy (Joined in TDV Aftermath 1) *Guido (Joined in TDV Aftermath 1) *Rita (May sneak in at a later aftermath) *Ducky (Joined in TDV Aftermath 1) *Ali (Joined in TDV Aftermath 2, has yet to appear) 'Contestant Summary' ---- Voice Actors ---- *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Katie Crown as Izzy *Megan Hahlenbock as Gwen/Tera/Rita *Clé Bennett as Chef *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Christian Potenza as Chris *John Ingle as Mr. Threehorn *Julia Chantrey as Eva *Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette *Peter Oldring as Cody/Tyler/Ezekiel *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Tricia *Brian Froud as Harold *Tara Strong as Greg *Jim Cumming as Sierra/Blacktail *Adam Reid as Justin/Longtail *Michael York as Pterano *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Elizabeth Daily as Shorty/Rhett *Niki Futterman as Ali *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Icky/Mutt/Doc *Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw *Scott Menville as Nod/Rory *Novie Edwards as Leshawna *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Mo/Rinkus *Stephanie Ann Mills as Lindsay/Katie *Tress MacNeille as Dil *Scott McCord as Owen/Trent *Jessica Gee as Tria/Myra *Aria Noella Curzon as Ducky *Jessica Walter as Old One *Cam Clarke as Bron *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Cree Summer as Tippy *Rachel Wilson as Heather Elimination Table ---- 'Season Two Elimination' ---- 'Prolouge' ---- An overly-smiling guy in his mid thirties walked over to the camera. “Hello viewer, Chris McLean here. You probably know me as the host of Total drama Island, and it’s sequel, Total Drama Action. While, after the musical third season we began running out of ideas. But then I accidentally got my hands on a secret government time machine, and I figured out the most AW-SOME use for it! I traveled back to 65,000,000 BC when I just happened to meet several dinosaurs who somehow were able to speak English. Shocking, eh? Anyways, I introduced my self to them and taught them about human culture. I then realized this could be a ratings bonanza! I told them about the concept of my show, and how I’d need 22 younger dinosaurs to compete in the challenges, and when I needed to come up with a prize worth playing for, I heard about this “Stone of Cold Fire”, so the final player will be allowed to make 2 wishes because of it’s magical mumbo-jumbo. Oh yeah, Chef Hatchet’s back also. Before the contestants arrive, let me tell you what I’ve heard about them. Littlefoot- A longneck (coughbrontocough) who seems like a nice fellow. Let’s just hope that doesn’t prove to be his downfall. Ducky- A young swimmer, with a habit of repeating herself, and boy does this girl need to be less positive. Cera- Didn’t get a chance to meet her because of her pushy father, she’ll probably be the mean ratings-earner Petrie- A flyer who’s as brave as he is big, he’ll probably be one of the comic reliefs. Spike- My interview with him didn’t go well, he wouldn’t answer any of my questions… Ruby- A young runner who is nice and will probably have a relationship during the show (Or in the fanfics the crazed fans write after the show’s over.) Ali- Another longneck, probably has the most sense out of them all. It takes all sorts of people to make a reality show, after all.. Rory (One of MY Ocs.)- A fast biter who’s learned English, but don’t let his voice fool you, he can be pretty tough. Guido- A weird..green…flying..thing. Seems to be a chicken sometimes. Oh well. Hyp-Hey, the rules of a reality show state you have to hire multiple people everyone hates. Chomper-A sharptooth who’s also nice, but I don’t like the way he looked at me during the interview.. Tippy- A spiketail who talks in the 3rd person often. We’ve offered her help, but she declined. Rhett- Another longneck who’s a big phony. Just the kind of dino we need. Rita- (Another OC.) A sharptooth who Chomper seems to like, ooh, more relationships! Nod- Hey, every bully needs his goons. Mutt-Same here. Shorty- Yet another longneck, and he’s apparentally Littlefoot’s step-brother. Will there be a family feud? Myra- (OC.) A fast biter who we allowed to join because of her already existing relationship with Rory. Tricia- Cera’s sister and the token always good girl. (In this fanfiction, she’s about Chomper’s age.) Itchy (OC.)- A feathery flyer with something seriously weird about his voice. Maybe hormones, don’t know Mo- A swimmer with the unfortunate handicap of being bound o water. Sucks for him.. Tera- (OC.) A freaky flyer who I swear has some problems in the head. SO, who will win? Who will make (and break) alliances? Who will have a love life? Found out when my new series premieres, TOTAL…..DRAMA…..VALLEY! 'Pictures Of Characters' ---- File:250px-Hyp_3.jpg|Hyp File:02E452DGTHTRNRD2.jpg|Duncan File:Petrie.png|Petrie File:Izzyvine.png|Izzy(E-Scope/Explosivo/Esquier) File:Threehorn.jpg|Topsy File:Chomper.jpg|Chomper File:Chickenphobia.png|Tyler File:Poor_Noah.png|Noah File:Red_Claw.jpg|Uncle Red Claw File:Sometimes Cody Justs Pees His Pants.jpg|Cody File:TheWallsAreClosingIn.jpg|Gwen File:Rhett.jpg|Rhett File:Shorty.jpg|Shorty File:Ducky.png|Ducky File:Guido.jpg|Guido File:Cera.jpg|Cera File:Icky.jpg|Icky File:Chrisphilzombie.PNG|Chris File:Ruby.jpg|Ruby File:Tria.jpg|Tria File:Doc.jpg|Doc File:Tippy.jpg|Tippy File:TDA DIY Char Bridgette.png|Bridgette File:Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot File:Rorysharptooth.jpg|Rory File:Myrasharptooth.jpg|Myra File:Ritasharptooth.jpg|Rita File:Tricia.jpg|Tricia File:Bron.jpg|Bron File:The Episode Eva Returns In.jpg|Eva File:LeShawnaClamBamWamBamThankYouSlam!.png|Leshawna File:Rinkus.jpg|Rinkus File:Captain Alberta.png|Harold File:Sierrasly.jpg|Sierra File:Ptenaro.jpg|Pterano File:Heathers new hair.jpg|Heather File:Spike.jpg|Spike File:Dino Justin.jpg|Justin File:Katie mad.jpg|Katie File:800px-Sadietell.png|Sadie File:180px-E Audition.png|Ezekiel File:Dino Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay File:800px-Chefsmad.png|Chef File:Dino Trent.jpg|Trent File:Gregshartpooth.jpg|Greg File:180px-Ali (tv).jpg|Ali File:Dill.jpg|Dil File:Dino Owen.jpg|Owen File:200px-Old One.JPG|Old One File:300px-Mo-of-TheLandBeforeTime.JPG|Mo Trivia ---- *While Tippy is male in the movies and TV show, he was female in this fanfic *Out of the seven guest stars of season one of Total Drama Valley; Duncan, Bridgette, Izzy, and Gwen were contests of both TDI and TDA. Duncan is the only male castmate to guest star. All seven are competitors in Total Drama The Musical. *Owen, Beth, DJ, Courtney, Sierra, Alejandro, and Geoff are the only humans not seen or mentioned in TDV. Trent never appeared but was mentioned. Owen appeared as a belly dragger and Trent became a longneck before season two started. During season two, we see Lindsay as a swimmer. What Alejandro, Beth, Courtney, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Sadie, and Sierra turned into is currently unknown. *What Cera did to Littlefoot in Cook, Lie, and Sinker is similar to what Heather did to Trent in Search And Do Not Destroy. *The dinos didn't use voting devices in season one, probably due to the prehistoric times. *Lindsay's Mistaken Names: **Chris:Calvin, Cory **Rita:Frida *Cera was the first dinosaur in the series to use the confession cam whereas Chris was the first human, and Cody was the first guest star to use them. *The dinos didn't know the meanings of meter, sports, dog, balloon, chicken, volleyball, water park, juvie, video game, pterodactyl, and pen. *In Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity, Gwen mentioned "The Butterfly Effect", meaning that she may have watched or heard of it. *Even though Cera learned her lesson near the end of the season, it possible that Eva still hates her due to the fact that Eva hates traitors. *How Chomper was sinking in quicksand and Littlefoot tried to save but getting stuck himself is parallel of Lindsay trying to save Trent. *Rhett is somewhat like Ronno from Bambi 2. They want a certain someone to love them back while showing that they are brave. *Since Courtney didn't appear in first season, it is unknown if she was going to sue. *Even though Topsy said that both Tricia and Cera will go far in the game, Tricia was voted off 5th. *It seems that Chomper is no longer just eating bugs. *Since Nod doesn't like bullying, Hyp and Mutt will just have to be a duo gang. *Even though Tricia and Rhett are in season two, their counterparts, Tyler and Cody, are not in Total Drama Action. *In Losing The Winner's Edge, it appears as if Harold wanted to see what a real dinosaur looks like in person. *Petrie saying, "Me takes the lead." in Road To Ruin is similar when he holds the lead in Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure. *PS3 Games: *Wii Games: Mario Kart Wii *Myra is the first sharptooth to be voted off. Rory was the first one in season two. *Cera is main antigonist in season one while Spike is the main antigonist in season two. Yet, this may change cause in Total Drama Action, Justin used to be the main antigonist until Courtney returned. *Ali is the first dinosaur to eliminate themselves off the show during the made teams. Coincidentally, her counterpart, Gwen, was the first contestant ever to do so, but Ali's elimination was similar to DJ's in Total Drama Action. If she didn't back out, Littlefoot would've been out. Before the team selection, Rory and Tippy are actually the first dinousaurs to vote themselves off. *Chef makes an illegal alliance with Petrie, similar to what happened to Petrie's counterpart, DJ. *If this fanfiction turned into a reality, it would air on Cartoon Network. To do this, Universal Pictures and Teletoon will have to team up. *Myra's mother will be remarried so it is unknown if her actual father was divorced or dead. *Chris retains his role as host. *The only known humans that used the confessional in this fanfic are Chris, Chef, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, and Duncan. *Tyler is afraid of Rita and Chomper due to their similarity to chickens. *How Rita figured out what Spike is up to is similar to Harold figuring out Owen, but both ended up being eliminated in the respective episode (which are Water Water Everywhere and 2008: A Space Owen), the only difference is that Owen didn't want to betray his friends and that wanted to spill the beans after elimination. *Running gags: Contestants gulping, Chris firing a gun but a dead flyer comes down, the dinos wondering what a certain something is, Chris sounding a megahorn to wake up the contestants. *In Spiral The DragRace, Littlefoot and Rhett's eliminations may have been foreshadowed. *In Fear Facers, Chomper was the first dino to eat another dino, whereas Petrie was the first dino to be eaten by another dino. *How Littlefoot and Rhett threw the challenges for Ali is similar to how Trent threw challenges for Gwen. *In the first season, Chomper and Ali are the final two, just like their counterparts. Since Beth and Duncan are in the final two in Total Drama Action, it is likely that Myra and Shorty will be the final two in season two. Category:TV Shows